Blood Bathed Crystals
by AnimeOkumara
Summary: What if naruto was the descendant of the clan with crystal release. What if the kyuubi offered help to naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few author things to say before we start I want you to know this is my first fanfiction, but this doesn't mean you have to go easy on me if reviews come in but it'd be nice. Anyway onto the story.**

" **Fish" or "FISH",** Demonic/Powerful being talk or important objects

 _ **Fish,**_ Demonic/Powerful being thought

"RAMEN", Human talk

" _RAMEN",_ Human thought _/_ Unnerving or significant things

 **I do not own Naruto, all the rights go to Masashi Kishimoto**

Konoha, one of the five great shinobi villages of the elemental nations, but that is just a facade for the civilians to believe, in truth Konoha and all the other shinobi villages are corrupt and hateful places full of people true to their villages ways, corruption and hate. Sadly Naruto Uzumaki had to learn this the hard way.

Red, red was all he could see, and for good reason his whole body was covered in it, crimson red _blood_. "PLEASE STOP" screamed Naruto as his body was beaten by well over 100 villagers,"what is it demon, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED PAIN" roared a brown haired man as he brought a large club over the boy's head inevitably knocking him out.

Naruto surveyed his surroundings, a pitch black tunnel leading to what he could barely make out as a cage with the kanji for seal on it, next to the tunnel was a passage lighted up by eerily glowing purple and blue crystals leading to another cage with again, seal plastered on it.

" _Well I guess I should explore, but which tunnel should I take,"_ Thought Naruto, " _Well I guess some light is better than none"_ Decided Naruto as he started to walk down the tunnel with the crystals.

But then something happened he couldn't have anticipated, all the crystals suddenly shattered and surrounded him, bathing him in their light, and with the shock of it all Naruto promptly passed out.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I'm sorry that** **its short but I wanted it to be sort of a prologue/introduction of some sorts but don't worry the upcoming chapters will be longer. And with that Eternal wishes you good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a few author things to say before we start I want you to know this is my first fanfiction, but this doesn't mean you have to go easy on me if reviews come in but it'd be nice. Anyway onto the story.**

" **Fish" or "FISH",** Demonic/Powerful being talk or important objects

 _ **Fish,**_ Demonic/Powerful being thought

"RAMEN", Human talk

" _RAMEN",_ Human thought _/_ Unnerving or significant things

 **I do not own Naruto, all the rights go to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Konoha, one of the five great shinobi villages of the elemental nations, but that is just a facade for the civilians to believe, in truth Konoha and all the other shinobi villages are corrupt and hateful places full of people true to their villages ways, corruption and hate. Sadly Naruto Uzumaki had to learn this the hard way.

Red, red was all he could see, and for good reason his whole body was covered in it, crimson red _blood_. "PLEASE STOP" screamed Naruto as his body was beaten by well over 100 villagers,"what is it demon, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED PAIN" roared a brown haired manas he brought a large club over the boy's head inevitably knocking him out.

* * *

Naruto surveyed his surroundings, a pitch black tunnel leading to what he could barely make out as a cage with the kanji for seal on it, next to the tunnel was a passage lighted up by eerily glowing purple and blue crystals leading to another cage with again, seal plastered on it.

" _Well I guess I should explore, but which tunnel should I take,"_ Thought Naruto, " _Well I guess some light is better than none"_ Decided Naruto as he started to walk down the tunnel with the crystals.

But then something happened he couldn't have anticipated, all the crystals suddenly shattered and surrounded him, bathing him in their light, and with the shock of it all Naruto promptly passed out.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I'm sorry that** **its short but I wanted it to be sort of a prologue/introduction of some sorts but don't worry the upcoming chapters will be longer. And with that Eternal wishes you good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers, I'm sorry for not updating and I have no excuse except that I'm a lazy nara. STORY NO JUTSU**

 **Story Begin**

A figure could be seen walking down the path towards the ninja academy, he wore a black trench coat with red lining and what looked like a crystal fox insignia on his left arm, ANBU pants and he had steel edged metal combat boots on, on his back he had two black wakashizs(is that how you spell it) with a red blood covered hilt. _"Tou-san do I have to go to academy, I already know all they could teach me plus the teachers will try to sabotage my work,"_ reasoned the figure. This figure was no other than Naruto Uzumaki, son of the legendary Kyuubi and all round badass. " _ **the hokage said that if you didn't go to the academy he wouldn't let me train you"**_ Kyuubi said reminding Naruto of the talk he had with the hokage.

 _Flashback_

"Come in" said the hokage as Naruto knocked on the door, "Ahhhhh Naruto, its good to see you my boy how have you been" it was then the hokage noticed his battered clothing (his wounds are one due to Kurama healing him) "Oh my god Naruto what happened" Naruto then proceeded to tell him about the events of the night. Fast forward 2 hours and the hokage was thinking about what to do, "Naruto I will let you train with the Kyuubi on one condition you attend the ninja academy as soon as you complete your training, do you find these terms acceptable" spoke Naruto's surrogate grandfather, after a few minutes Naruto agreed and Naruto left to begin his training.

 _End Flashback_

When Naruto finished reminiscing he set of towards the academy, preparing himself for the inevitable history lessons.

 **Well I'm back, it's not like I forgot to update... NOW MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON USE WHITE LIGHTNING, *cough* *cough* sorry I just started watching yu gi oh again and became obsessed with Kaiba, anyway byeeeee**


End file.
